Naruto:The Ecclesia Files
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Shanoa defeated Dracula, but did not return to Wygol village. Instead she was brought to a new world, a world of ninja and chakra. She has raised her grandson Naruto to be a skilled Glyph mage, and now he will prove the might of Ecclesia's secret art, but he will not be alone in smiting the forces of Darkness that are invading. Possible harem, and rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to a rewrite of an old attempt. I read some reviews, and while there were those that liked it, there were some that didn't. I looked over it again, and also didn't like it, I pretty much called it a piece of crap, mainly because of how inexperienced and bad I was at writing at the time. Some of the stories may receive a re-write in the future, and this is the one that is getting it right now. It is possible to go into the harem route, but while I don't hate Hinata, there is a chance she won't be in it, and that's thanks to the poor NaruHina fans that constantly insult others for not agreeing with their own views. There are bad fans, and good fans. The good fans are brown phantom and Azure Dragon of the East, and they have some pretty decent stories. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this rewrite.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Castlevania series. I own Castlevania games, but not the IP.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 1-**

 _ **In the early 1800s, a secret organization known as Ecclesia, sought to rid the world of the presence of the evil known as Dracula. Many days and nights they had researched and seemed to posses little headway in destroying the mightiest of vampires, but then they discovered the power of Glyphs.**_

 _ **With the power of the Glyphs, they gained great notoriety in the hope that in the absence of the sacred clan of vampire hunters, the Belmonts, which they continued to research Glyphs. Glyph after Glyph was used, but none seemed to succeed. Then came the masterpiece of Ecclesia: Dominus.**_

 _ **The Dominus, the most powerful Glyph Ecclesia ever created, but was stolen by one of their own, one that was raised as a warrior of Ecclesia, Albus. In response, the head of Ecclesia sent another warrior, the woman Shanoa. She searched the lands for Albus to reclaim Dominus, but Albus was overpowered by the Glyph and was fought.**_

 _ **Shanoa felled Albus, but his spirit endured within Dominus. It was Albus that revealed that Dominus was created from the power of Dracula, and that using it would consume the life and soul of the user. Even the ritual to bear Dominus would rob one of their memories. Shanao returned and confronted the head of her order, and honored Albus' wish to not use Dominus.**_

 _ **However, the head of the order had been seduced by the power of Dracula and sought to revive him. For Dracula had resurrected once every one hundred years by the power of humanity's greed, hate, and all the wickedness in their hearts. Shanoa's former mentor fought and was defeated, but with the last of his life, broke the seal and restored Dracula and his castle, the demon castle Castlevania, to the mortal world once more.**_

 _ **Shanoa swore to defeat Dracula and became the blade of the dawn that ends the night, venturing into the demon castle and facing the monsters within, including Death. She reached the throne room and confronted Dracula himself in battle.**_

* * *

Shanoa stepped into the throne room of Castlevania, the demon castle of Dracula. Her flowing ebon hair was rested as she turned her icy blue eyes upon the dreaded vampire Dracula. The monster she faced was tall with white hair that was elegantly done, with pale skin as if it never received sunlight. His attire was certainly that of nobility as he was well suited with a red and black cape, for his outfit was mostly colored red and black. Overall, one could consider him handsome, almost beautiful, until they learned of the monstrous beast within.

Dracula let his crimson eyes gaze over Shanoa and take in the sight of her body, noting how she was beautiful. Her breasts were large, her waist thin, and her legs were certainly shapely. She had the serene grace of a predator, and her stance was that of a warrior.

"What have we here this lovely evening of the hour of my return? Tell me what is it you desire fair maiden? Is it immortality as my bride, or something far less as riches?" Dracula asked, but Shanoa had no interest in any deal he had to offer.

"I have come to slay you! I am the sword of the dawn that shall end this foul night!" Shanoa replied, she was a warrior, and she had lost too much to the trickery of this monster who corrupted her mentor Barlowe, and sent her foster brother, Albus, to insanity because of the **[Dominus]**. She intended to see her mission through, the mission she had since she mastered the power of Glyphs.

There were no more words as Dracula simply vanished. Shanoa kept her guard up as suddenly she found her foe, which had sent a torrent of fireballs to strike. She managed to guard them by conjuring a shield, and went for the strike. Yet he had vanished once more. She managed to strike true with a rapier, and injure the monster wearing human flesh. Dracula merely ignored the injury, and sent the power of black hellfire at her, yet she managed to dodge.

More she struck, and more he teleported, until he had enough. He summoned the power of his hate as the light of destruction, raining down upon her. She had no time to rest as she wove through the destruction. Just as she attempted to strike, he had vanished as he had done so many times before, teleporting with his power, but this was different. He had leapt back before he vanished. It was only through her skilled training that she had managed to dodge the vampire from striking behind her, lest she become another victim of his bite.

Though she dodged, the beast used a powerful kick to knock her away, and howling was heard as black wolves with a red aura, created by Dracula's foul magic had rushed. She had little time to dodge as a swarm of bats, also conjured by the monster she was facing, had attempted to bite and consume her. With a mighty swing, she struck the head of the beast, and her aim was true. Yet, Dracula did not die from the fatal blow.

"Enough! Now face my ultimate power!" Dracula cursed as he gathered all the energy for his darkest, deadliest spell.

"I have no choice, I must use the **[Dominus]**." Shanoa said as her life begin to flash as she gathered the pieces to her, and with one final breath, released the power that came from the monster she faced.

* * *

"And then what happened grandmother?" Said a boy, a young child with bright blue eyes that could remind people of sapphires, yellow blonde hair that was spiky, no matter how many times it was combed, the boy's skin was tanned, and his face had three marks on each cheek, looking like whiskers.

"Dracula recognized his own power being used against him, and I was ready to die. My mission was done, and there was nothing left." Shanoa said, time had passed for the warrior woman, and while she was still a beauty, time had began to show as her hair was now beginning to turn grey. "But the man that was as my own brother saved me. His soul was part of **[Dominus]** and he sacrificed himself to save me. All he wanted was for me to smile, and while I was brought to this by the Lord's will, even though I had sad times, I still can find a reason to smile."

Naruto smiled as he looked at his grandmother, one of the few people he was attached to. She was the closest thing to having a mother he had, and while his own mother had died, she was always there for him. Teaching, guiding, doing what she could to aid him. "Do you think I could be strong like you, mother, and father? Maybe even be Hokage?"

Shanoa saw the look in his eyes, and saw so much of her daughter, Kushina, and her late son in law, Minato. Naruto was much like them both, but he seemed to lean more towards his mother. The elder warrior shook her head a bit before speaking to her grandson.

"Naruto Albus Uzumaki, if you apply yourself in school and learn your lessons well, then you will be a great warrior and ninja. But for now it's bedtime." Naruto groaned at the fact that it was bedtime, but while he would show bluntness to others, grandmother Shanoa was one of the few he could respect. As such, Naruto went to bed, with dreams of being a hero in mind.

* * *

It had been many years since Shanoa was brought to this world, married, and had a daughter of her own. Then the Kyuubi attack happened when her own daughter, Kushina, was giving birth to her grandson. Konohagakure no Sato, the Vilalge of the Hidden Leaves, was at peace since the third Great Shinobi War, and she spent her days raising her grandson, training him to be a splendid warrior and noble heart. What was he doing at this moment one may ask, well…

"Get back here you brat!"

"Catch me if you can!" Naruto was taunting the ANBU and dodging them after painting graffiti on the mountain monument of the past Hokages, whose faces gazed out to the village. Each one having a bit of a different theme, the first had his face with tears, the second was made to look comically angry, the third's was a great nosebleed, and the fourth's had whisker marks on his face. Naruto was definitely learning well under his grandmother, and his outfit was different, as it was black denim pants with hunting boots and an orange long-sleeved shirt with a hunting vest with the Uzumaki clan symbol, and he completed it with a leather armguard and fingerless gloves. He still stood out, but it wasn't a bright orange. It was then that Naruto landed on the streets below and jumped forward, and the ANBU chased after him. Umino Iruka, a young man with a scar across his face and brown hair, only moments later walked by the same area that Naruto had landed. He scratched his head in confusion, certain Naruto was around that area, but left after he waited a while. It was soon after Iruka left that part of the wall peeled off, revealing it to be a hiding tarp of some sort and Naurto Uzumaki himself stepped out.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, but when I play hide and seek, there is only one person who can catch me off guard." Naruto stated as he started to walk off, feeling triumphant in his little game, until a black feather dropped in front of him. He paused, then started to run off as fast as he could, but before he could even make a turn…

"Caught you!" The voice of his grandmother came as she grabbed him, diving from the sky on raven wings that grew from her back, another Glyph that she possessed, "You do know I have other things to do then to apologize for your pranks?"

"Yes grandmother, but it was only a bit of fun. It's not like I'm hurting anyone, and I'll clean it up after studies." Naruto said, and he knew his grandmother would catch him easily, as he never once beat her in a game of hide and seek. Not to mention that she was the one that taught him every trick in hiding and even helped develop some of his sensing ability, which came in handy when trying to hide.

"Indeed you shall clean this up, and I will make sure that it does get cleaned up. Then we shall train before eating." Shanoa and Naruto then walked to the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy, with Naruto still feeling rather pleased. At least he didn't go overboard with his prank.

* * *

"Alright class, since Naruto decided to goof off today, we will review the **Henge no Jutsu**. I want all of you to line up and transform into someone." Iruka said as the class groaned at the need for a review for the transformation jutsu. "When I call your name, please step up and perform a **Henge**. Aburame, Shino."

Shino fromt the Aburame clan stepped forward and faced Iruka. Much of his body was covered in a large coat, leaving only his spiky brown hair and sunglasses visible. He performed the **Henge** by transforming into Iruka. With a satisfied nod, Shino was left to return to his seat. "Akimichi, Chouji."

Chouji stepped up, and he had rough hair that looked like he was growing it out, a tan shirt with the kanji for eat on it, and a pair of shorts. He was the largest of the group, but would always state he's pleasantly plump, and was a gentle soul, even if he could have a mercurial temper. Chouji stepped and also preformed the **Henge** , like Shino he became Iruka. "Haruno Sakura."

"I know your pranks are funny sometimes Naruto, but did you have to do that to the Hokage monument?" Sakura asked before going up as she was called. She was a lovely young lady with long pink hair, green eyes, a high forehead, and was nicely developing, as she didn't excessively diet like other girls. Her outfit was primarily red with a skirt, a small cloak with a white circle on the back, a white blouse that was buttoned and a red tie. She also carried a book, but strapped on her side before performing the **Henge** , also becoming Iruka before stepping back with Naruto. "We're close to graduating, and that means you should be reviewing not pranking."

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I just wanted to do one big prank before graduating. I'm already going to have to clean up." Naruto said as Iruka called another name, Hyuuga Hinata. She had pale eyes that made her seem blind at a glance, but she could see just fine. She hid most of her body with a large winter coat, but her face could be seen just fine, as well as her dark blue hair. She sent a glare at Sakura so brief that anyone would have missed it, and many did, even as she felt bad at giving the glare in the first place. She simply transformed into Iruka before taking a seat.

"Inuzuka Kiba." Iruka called as a boy with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and two red fang marks underneath his eyes stepped forward. He had a dog with him that was barking happily on his heals. Kiba did what everyone else did and transformed into Iruka before taking a seat.

"Nara, Shikamaru."

"Troublesome, why should we suffer because of your pranks?" Shikamaru asked with no real malice, just annoyance, as he wanted to take more naps. Shikamaru wore a small vest and a chain mail shirt underneath with brown pants, and his brown hair was tied in an upward ponytail, making it look similar to a pineapple. Everyone new he was smarter then he let on, but preferred to cloud gaze and nap. He did something different and transformed into his father, Shikaku. He just took his place to nap.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka called out, and the supposed last Uchiha step forward. The raven black hair looked like a bird's backside to some, but no one said anything because of the glare from his cold onyx eyes. While his attire was a pair of white shirts and a blue shirt with the Uchiwa fan, the symbol of the Uchiha clan, on his back. He transformed into the Sandaime Hokage, and many of the girls swooned. Three did not, and two of those were Sakura and Hinata.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stepped forward with a big mischievous smile on his face, causing Iruka to add, "and no funny business."

"Relax, I already pulled off the last hurrah. **Henge**!" Naruto transformed not into the Hokage or Iruka, but into a young raven-haired beauty, his grandmother from her youth. "Is this satisfactory Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, and you didn't pull any funny business this time." Iruka said as Naruto took a seat for Iruka to call on one more name, "Yamanaka Ino."

Ino stepped forward, and was the third girl to not swoon over Sasuke. She had a crush on him once, but she eventually realized that he had no interest in dating anyone. She even had tried to get him to go on a date with her once, but all he said was that she was annoying. Whether she was infuriated that he didn't think she was attractive enough for his attention, or whether it was that he saw her as unworthy of his time, she decided the time wasn't worth it. She stepped forward with a slight sway of her platinum blonde hair, and her already well-developed body was flaunted with a purple skirt and top, but she accessorized with something that her father gave her: a purple amethyst pendent with a single bat wing. She transformed into Iruka as well and class continued as always.

* * *

Naruto was scrubbing the Hokage Monument with Iruka and Shanoa supervising him.

"Naruto, why did you do this?" Iruka asked as Naruto decided to be a bit cheeky.

"Because grandmother is here, and you're both making me clean up my mess." Naruto said, and Shanoa sent a small chuckle at how her grandson was dealing with it.

"I meant why did you pull off this prank?" Iruka clarified as Shanoa kept herself in flight with the wings upon her back, it was still considered amazing for anyone to have the power to fly, a testament to the potential of Glyphs.

"Because it would be the last prank before I became a ninja. I know I failed twice already, but I won't give up. I'll use these pranks to train in trapping and stealth, training under grandmother to improve my strength, and studying with Sakura-chan to improve my knowledge. Then I'll be a true ninja, and maybe people will stop looking at me like I was a plague and stop talking bad about my friends and grandmother." Naruto said as Iruka could understand where Naruto was coming from, even if he didn't realize that even in pranking others he was training.

"Naruto, you don't have to worry as much about me." Shanoa spoke as she knew what Naruto was talking about, "There are always people who speak ill of others. Even there are those that will deceive others into their own views. As long as you live well, then all their thoughts are as water over stones. Now, if you hurry up, then we can get some ramen before training."

Naruto worked double time in order to get the ramen his grandmother had promised him, as it was his favorite food.

* * *

Naruto was silent as he took his seat in the Academy, today was the day that he would either pass the test or fail. He had attempted it twice before, but it was an attempt to graduate early. The Hokage obliged him, and he was always tested on the **Bunshin**.

' _Now I just have to get past the jutsu portion.'_ Naruto thought as he already went through two of the three exams. He believed he did well, considering that a teacher placed a genjutsu, an illusion, on his exam. He managed to get through by inflicting some pain on himself in order to see the true exam, as it went from an impossible test to a more manageable one. The physical portion was also a breeze, as his pranking and dodging others were good training for not getting caught. All that was left was the jutsu portion and he was hoping that he would just get the **Kawarimi** or the **Henge** , as the **Bunshin** seemed to be beyond him.

Of course he was waiting for his name to be called, as he saw others go in and come back with their ninja headbands. Shino, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke have already gone and received theirs. Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru were the only ones lef.

"Uzumaki Naruto." A teacher called as Naruto stood up and started walking towards the room where the exams were being held.

"Good luck." Sakura said as Naruto nodded back, acknowledging her, and causing her to slightly blush at the fact that she smiled as he nodded before heading off.

"Alright Naruto, for the last portion of the exam, you must perform the designated Academy jutsu, and the jutsu we want you to perform is the **Bunshin no jutsu**." The silver haired teacher next to Iruka said as he looked at Naruto, Mizuki. Naruto gulped, as he knew that the jutsu was the one he always had trouble with. Either way, he had couldn't just get out of it.

" **Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto said as smoke came, but instead of a believable clone, it was two clones that looked like they were on the verge of death.

"Well it seems like you-"

"You pass Naruto." Iruka interrupted as Mizuki and Naruto were shocked. "You passed the physical and written tests, and thus have proven yourself capable of passing, and I don't see any reason to not pass you."

"But Iruka, those clones wouldn't even trick a child, let alone a fully fledged shinobi. How can you expect him to survive like that?" Mizuki said as Naruto frowned, he didn't see the point as his grandmother was still a strong and valiant warrior and she was technically not a shinobi, not to mention that she fought a god of darkness and won, the fact that Dracula wasn't at full power was irrelevant.

"But he did pass the written, and the physical tests. And let's forget that the Hokage gave special permission to someone who can't perform Ninjutsu or Genjutsu last year, unless there is a reason for him not be one?" Mizuki couldn't answer without arousing any form of suspicion, but Naruto received his headband. Naruto returned to the room where everyone else was, happy that he was now a shinobi.

* * *

"Kanpai!" Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba said as they all celebrated the fact that they graduated. Naruto wore his headband proudly across his forehead. Sakura wore it as a ribbon upon her head. Ino decided to place the protector part across her waist like a belt. Shikamaru just tied it on his arm. Chouji had it tied in an odd way, but no one really minded.

"Alright, we're finally ninja! No more tests!" Kiba said, happy to be out of school.

"I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage." Naruto said as everyone agreed that they were now legally adults.

"It only gets harder Naruto." Shanoa said, getting everyone's attention. "The path you have chosen is not going to be easy, and your training has only begun. Which is why there is one more thing to begin passing down, but for now, have fun with your friends." Naruto nodded and spent some time with the others, knowing that he has to get as strong as his grandmother, or even stronger.

* * *

Things were not going according to Mizuki's plan. It was easy to get a few teachers to help him with his plan, and all without knowing. Only Iruka was on the side of that…thing that looked human. That demon brat Naruto, but to use something that was meant for a human to derail all the planning, it was unthinkable.

' _How did that brat pass!?'_ He thought angrily as he knew that the first exam had a genjutsu placed on the test itself, so that it would have the wrong questions. As for the second exam, somehow Naruto was able to prove himself in a spar, it was that physical test that didn't work out as well as it would be too obvious if he didn't manipulate events just right, to stop Naruto from succeeding. It was the third exam that was supposed to be the nail in the coffin for the Kyuubi brat, and his ticket out. It would have been so much easier if only he failed, but now he was on the run from ANBU for stealing the scroll he was going to have Naruto steal for him, the only problem was that he had failed and was caught.

"Mizuki, it is time to give yourself up." Said one of the ANBU as he closed in. There was no way he was going to just give up, but that was when the ANBU that spoke was killed by a featureless ANBU with the kanji for Root on the mask.

"Mizuki-san, my master has need for you. You will be rewarded." Mizuki smiled evilly as his luck seemed to turn around. Never realizing that he would just be a pawn in a much bigger game.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the rewrite, and change from Naruto: Order of Ecclesia to Naruto: The Ecclesia Files. I will mention now that some individuals may have Castlevania powers, so read and find out. Also, please leave a review, and if they are flames then Death will find you...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I know right, what did I have to do get this chapter out so soon? Well, I didn't have to anything other then sit in front of the computer and type. And this is also a bit of a milestone as in the past, I have managed to update a chapter involving a Castlevania crossover that isn't Chronicles of Sorrow. Now, I'm going to forewarn you that this chapter doesn't have any action segments, so sorry if you wanted to see Naruto using glyphs for this and the last chapter. Don't worry, he will be getting Glyphs, and will get many. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Castlevania IPs. If I did, then I wouldn't change a pairing for marketing without development, and would likely be very rich, in addition to not writing fanfiction.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 2-**

Naruto was happy as he entered the classroom to receive team assignments. He had managed to befriend the Sandaime's grandson, as they also had a dream to become the Hokage, and he managed to help him on the right path to becoming a splendid Shinobi. There was a closet perv by the name of Ebisu, but he was easily manipulated with a prank technique Naruto created called the **Oiroke no Jutsu** , and combined it with a new skill that his grandmother had finally taught him: Glyph magic. He still remembered how happy he was to learn it.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto stood in the training room of the family house. It was a large house to the size of a mansion, and the land they owned was enough to create a miniature village like the Uchiha or Hyuuga clan estates._

" _Naruto." His grandmother spoke getting his attention, "I have one more gift to you for passing, and a lesson. Do you remember what I taught you about Fuuinjutsu?"  
_

" _Yes, Fuuinjutsu is a versatile art using the power of seals. Glyphs are more powerful, combat oriented version of seals." Naruto answered, as he wasn't stupid. Brash and blunt, perhaps, but he was intellighent._

" _Yes, and thus I trained you to have better control of your magic, your chakra as it is called here for this, Ecclesia's most secret art." Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the seal that was floating with a weapon picture, as it was no ordinary seal._

" _Tha's a Glyph!"_

" _Yes, my grandson. This is a Glyph, and Glyphs call forth the power of all things great and small as a seal. From the Glyph it becomes a shield or a sword. Concentrate on the Glyph, and absorb it into your body." Naruto obeyed his grandmother and could feel the chakra of the Glyph coming into him, becoming one with his chakra. And so he absorbed the power of the Glyph that was cast, the_ _ **[Confodere]**_ _Glyph._

" _A rapier Glyph." Naruto said, a little disappointed that he didn't get a really cool or powerful Glyph like_ _ **[Nitesco]**_ _or_ _ **[Ignis]**_ _._

" _Yes, when I had began my journey to retrieve the_ _ **[Dominus]**_ _it was the very same Glyph that I possessed. I may have many Glyphs, but a weapon will always come in handy. Now, call it forth from your hand." Naruto did as he was instructed, and a rapier appeared in his hands, a sword made for more finesse and thrusts rather then brute strength._

" _It doesn't quite feel right." Naruto said as he made the motions. Shanoa figured it was because Naruto was far more aggressive then she was, but he will learn to appreciate every Glyph out there._

" _Everyone is different, and may have a different preference. Don't forget that you can wield more then one glyph at a time, try it with both hands." Naruto did as he was instructed and concentrated on his off hand, and saw another rapier. Shanoa was pleased that Naruto was getting it. "Now there is one more thing to teach you before we begin combat practice with it, the Glyph Union. You must combine the power of two or more Glyphs. It will consume more chakra then using them one at a time, but it is far stronger."_

 _Naruto once more worked on his concentration to perform the Glyph Union, and he succeeded, thrusting forward with a strong strike with the rapier, creating rose petals with the thrust. Naruto looked at his grandmother as she smild as well._

" _Now, it is time to spar with the power of the Glyphs at your disposal." Shanoa said, and the two began to spar…_

 _Flashback End_

Naruto lost the fight, but it was understandable as his grandmother was far stronger then he was. It was a good fight as others started to enter.

"Bonjour, and good morning Naruto-kun. That was some party a couple of days ago wasn't it?" Ino spoke towards him, getting the other blonde's attention.

"Morning Ino, and yeah it was fun." Naruto replied as she moved when Sakura stepped into the room as well.

"Morning." The two answered at the same time, getting some blushes from the blonde and pinkette before sitting down. Ino giggled before taking a seat near them, one row back with Sasuke being on Naruto's row closest to the window, as he was already there.

"So Forehead, and Naruto-kun, who do you think will be on the teams?" Sakura showed her displeasure with a simple glare at the comment, even if it didn't really hurt since it was more of a joke rather then being mean and spiteful.

"I don't know. I'm sure Hokage-sama would be able to assign teams that are able to work well." Sakura said as she started flipping through the pages of a book. She liked reading, but she really dedicated to learning this new power that some of the books had, books that she borrowed from Shanoa with her permission. These were books on magic, and she had the talent as a magician, of course she was ostracized by many of her peers because of this, but with friends like Naruto and Ino, she didn't seem to care.

"I know I'd like to be on a team with Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a blush as Sakura also blushed a bit, but just shook her head.

"There's no guarantee that we'll be on the same team, but it would be nice." Sakura said as others started coming in as well. Hinata with a feline grace sat in her seat, but kept darting her eyes towards Naruto every now and again. Kiba sat next to Hinata with Akamaru in his place. Shino simply sat down with no real notice. Shikamaru and Chouji sat down near each other and Ino before Iruka came up. Something was wrong, and he didn't know where Mizuki was, then again he had been told that Mizuki attempted to steal the Forbidden Scroll and has gone missing. The scarred chuunin shook his head before he had to start the last bit of today.

"Today you have all graduated from the academy, and have taken your first steps as a Shinobi of Konahagakure no Sato. Do not believe that this means you can slack off in your training. No, in fact your training is going to get harder as you go off on missions to serve your village, and to help you, you will be sorted into teams of three with a jounin, a more experienced shinobi, to guide and teach you. I wish you all luck, and congratulate you on passing the exams." Iruka said, but Naruto felt that there was something off, some with the others. Before they could say anything else, Iruka then added, "I will now assign the teams that you will be working with…"

Iruka started with the various teams, and Naruto didn't help but wonder, "Is there something wrong? Mizuki-sensei isn't there either."

"I don't know, maybe he was called for a mission?" Sakura suggested, as this was odd with Mizuki being a teacher, and it was graduation. Ino was the one that started thinking a bit more.

"I don't think so." Ino mentioned as the two turned to her. She had unique ways of getting information, and sharing it. The two did experience one of these ways when Ino felt like talking or wanted a favor late at night when most people went to bed. Before there was any more conversation, Iruka got their attention.

"…Team Seven shall consist of Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto perked up as he his name was called waiting to see who else was on his team, "Haruno Sakura." Sakura and Naruto looked at each other before high-fiving, happy they were on the same team, "And Uchiha Sasuke. The jounin assigned to you is Hatake Kakashi." This deflated the two as they didn't know Sasuke that well, since he always kept to himself and never talked to anyone.

"Team 8 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. The jounin assigned to you is Yuuhi Kurenai." Hinata was disappointed that she wasn't on the same team as Naruto, and seemed to have a low growl, even though she wasn't exactly disappointed with Kiba or Shino. Kiba just sighed as he lucked out from not being on the same team as Ino or Sasuke. Sasuke because he didn't really come off as friendly or a team player, and Ino was pretty bossy and scary when she wanted to be, that isn't counting how manipulative she could be either. Shino just saw the logic to pair the team that can track and capture together.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, and Team 10 consists of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. The Jounin assigned to you is Sarutobi Asuma. With that concluded, you will have free time as you wait for your jounin instructor." Ino sighed as Iruka left, and in honestly, she guessed that it would turn out that way. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio had been very effective in the past, so it would seem to make sense to repeat it again.

"Well, now we know who's on which team. So, how about we go meet with the others for lunch, oui?" Naruto and Sakura agreed, since they had plans to do so anyway. Before they left, Naruto had to offer Sasuke a chance.

"You want to join us?" Sasuke looked at Naruto before 'hmmphing' and turning away from the offer. Considering that was the closest to a no they would get the three just left to meet with their friends before they had to meet their new teachers.

* * *

"I may not have decided to say anything, but he could have at least answered no?" Ino said as she took a bite of her lunch. "And to think I used to have a crush on Sasuke."

"Well, he has been through a lot, but that's not defending his attitude." Sakura added as she had made a simple lunch for herself, making a few sandwiches. Sakura had learned to cook while hanging around Naruto, primarily from Shanoa, as she had picked up a few skills during her travels.

"Troublesome, sometimes I wish I could just blow things off, if I didn't already know it would be more troublesome doing it." Shikamaru did sound a bit rude, but everyone knew that was just how he was.

"Well, you can't say you didn't try." Chouji said, and he actually a full spread of food, mostly for him, but everyone did pick a few things off his lunch. He didn't mind as much as people would've thought, since he was a pretty good chef.

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel bad for him. It's no excuse to blow people off but…" Naruto stopped when Ino snickered at the expression. He could feel that she was thinking of something else. "Anyway, so Ino, you know anything we should probably know?"

"Hmm, well people are talking about the rumors of the existence of monsters, but that's nothing new. The odd thing is, that there are more sightings now." Ino had the reputation of knowing the latest gossip from various places, but that was because of some of her 'abilities'. "I think there's even a small town that was supposedly destroyed by a band of rogues, the ravens were saying that were zombie sightings in some places."

The group was silent, Ino said that the ravens said it, and that was one of Ino's sources. She inherited an ability to understand animals, and she would describe them as simplistic and honest, but not necessarily nice. Wild animals could be cordial to her, but they often did not like associating with anyone with 'human blood'.

"Ominous news indeed." Shino said, scaring a few people because of how stealthy he was.

"Geez, you could've given us a heart attack." Kiba said, as even he sometimes had trouble noticing the young Aburame. The ominous news of monster sightings increasing was something that most of them did wonder about. The monsters usually kept to their own small domains and rarely attacked unless intruded upon or something disturbing them, there were only a few that could consider human settlements home.

"Maybe something's about to happen, but I only heard the information from another source. The ravens that told me didn't have anything more then rumors themselves." Ino said, and that was the only thing they couldn't just go look up. Rumors weren't the most reliable source of information, as many tended to be false, and in this case, merely those that had genetics to appear as monsters. Then Ino realized something, "Wasn't Mademoiselle Hinata with you two?"

"She's up there." Kiba said, and pointed up the tree that they had agreed to meet, with Hinata eating lunch, and lounging like a cat.

"H-hello." She said shyly before taking her bento and moving a bit further up the tree with feline grace. Everyone just wondered why she was so weird to not join the group for lunch. Ah well, she just did her own thing.

* * *

"How long is he going to make us wait?" Naruto asked as he was getting annoyed, and so too was Sakura. Sasuke also seemed to be annoyed at the tardiness of their teacher, and that was at least two hours ago, bordering on three.

"I don't know, but if it's going to be like this everyday then I'd rather go back to school." Sakura added to the comment as she continued reading a book on magic, "But it does give me time to read more about magic. It's amazing how similar our jutsu and this magic stuff is. Controlling the power of the elements through methods other then the ninja hand signs is amazing."

That was what got Sasuke's attention, an ability that could use magic without the Sharingan copying it? It was unheard of, almost a heresy that would certainly have his father rolling in his grave. Then he noticed Naruto doing something with an eraser.

"What are you doing dobe?" That was the first time he ever really made an effort to speak, and it was noticed. Finally, the brooding ice prince spoke.

"Well, I'm setting a trap for Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he finished the simple trap, and returned to sitting next to Sakura. It was a very simple trap that anyone could pull off, just put the eraser on the door so it wouldn't fall off until someone opened the door and stepped in.

"I don't think it'll work this time Naruto-kun. Kakashi-sensei is a jounin, so something so simple shouldn't work."

"Unless he's underestimating us, and because it's so simple he'll fall for it." Naruto replied to Sakura's comment, and it was too simple for anyone to really fall in if they were expecting, or if they were being underestimated. That was when the man they were waiting for walked in, and he had wild spiky silver hair the ninja flak vest, and a mask with his headband covering one of his eyes.

' _Hmm, it's a pretty obvious trap, but why not humor them?'_ Kakashi thought as he decided to enter the classroom. He saw the three sitting and noticing that he had fallen for the trap. Two of the three, Naruto and Sakura, chuckled at how he had fallen for the simple trap. It wasn't a dangerous trap, like a flamethrower, but it was still spoke volumes to them.

"Hmm, my first impression is, I hate you." He didn't sound like he really meant it, but it was the first impression that he really didn't want to be there. "Now, how about we go to the roof to introduce ourselves."

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat on the roof of the school building, with Kakashi in front of them.

"Now, how about we all introduce ourselves? Such as what do you like, dislike, any hobbies, and what are your dreams for the future." Kakashi suggested, but the three didn't know much about Kakashi, Sasuke being the only one they didn't know that much about as well.

"Why don't you go first sensei? It's your idea, and we don't know anything about you." Sakura's suggestion did make sense, as Kakashi was supposed to be their leader in addition to their teacher. The silver haired man took a breath before starting.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake. As for my likes and dislikes…I don't' really feel like saying. As for hobbies, well I don't really have many." The three genin sweatdropped from the fact that the only information that they had was his name, and that was the information that they already knew. Kakashi then looked to Naruto, "Well, how about you go first."

"My name's Naruto Albus Uzumaki, and I like a certain someone, ramen, training, and my grandmother, as well as her stories. I dislike bullies and traitors. Outside of training, I don't have any hobbies, and my dream is to become the Hokage." Naruto said as Kakashi was pleased, but he never showed it with a really good lazy looking poker face.

' _Well, I suppose he is like his parents, and is likely given knowledge of that secret art that makes his grandmother so dangerous.'_ Kakashi thought, as he knew the boy did fairly well with his grades, and even had knowledge of writing systems beyond the katakana or kanji was so prominently used. "Now, how about you pinky?"

Sakura gained an anger mar, as she didn't like being called pinky, but spoke all the same, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like a boy, reading, and learning things. I dislike being called pinky and forehead by people who don't know me. My hobbies are reading and learning new things, and my dream is to become a great mage-nin and have a family."

' _At least she isn't a fangirl, but it is interesting to hear about magic. Maybe I'll see it firsthand this time.'_ Magic was only really heard about in Konoha, and it was often spoken off in a negative sense as selling your soul to demons for their power. However, the Hokage and Shanoa debunked in that magic was too similar to jutsu to not be considered anything but another way of molding chakra for an effect.

Now he turned his attention to the last member of the group, the one who was brooding, as he didn't seem to care about the other two. "So, how about you?'

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are my own, and I don't have a dream. My ambition is to kill a certain man and rebuild my clan." Sasuke said as Sakura and Naruto were stunned, he was talking about outright killing someone. The way he presented also suggested that this was more an act of vengeance.

' _Who does he want to kill, and why?'_ Was Sakura's thought as she shivered at the dark introduction that her teammate had spoken. It was a frightening thought to hear of someone outright wanting to kill someone.

' _I hope it's no one I know.'_ Naruto thought as he was also intimidated by the raven-haired boy's desire to kill someone. Why, he didn't know, but he did know that most of his friends didn't have any real desire to kill anyone.

' _So, he's still hurt by the massacre. I can't blame him though.'_ Kakashi thought knowing about the Uchiha massacre and the man that single-handedly killed an entire clan of military police and ninja in a single night. Either way, this is the team he was given, but he still had one more thing to do…

"Well, I have learned that you are each unique individuals, but before we do any missions, we will have a bit of survival training tomorrow." Kakashi managed to get on their annoyed side with survival training, since they did plenty of that.

"More training? Didn't we do that in the academy?" Naruto asked, but he was more annoyed at the fact that it would be more camping in the safer part of the woods and doing actions like fishing, foraging, and hunting to earn a meal. He did plenty of that in the Academy and with his grandmother.

"True, but this is special training. Well, it is more a test then training."

"What do you mean a test?" Sasuke asked after Kakashi mentioned it would be more a test then a training exercise.

"Glad you asked. You see you are not genin yet. Konoha doesn't have the time or manpower to train twenty-seven to thirty genin at once. The final exams are just to show who is skilled or capable enough to have a chance, and then the jounin has final say in whether you pass or fail." The three actually gulped as one as Kakashi started to mention that little tidbit of information, something that they could have used before. "In addition, this test is much harder as it has a thirty-three percent chance of passing. Also, anyone who fails will be sent back to the academy."

' _Thirty-three percent chance of passing?'_ Sakrua thought as it just started to hit home that Kakashi wasn't pulling punches. The tension was starting to get high.

"I'm not going back to the Academy, I failed the exam twice, and if I go back now, I wouldn't be able to face grandmother!" Naruto said as Sasuke also had similar thoughts.

' _I can't fail! Not when I'm so much closer to being able to find and kill him!'_ Was the thought in Sasuke's mind, and Sakura was unsure what to think as she was just confused.

"Well, since you don't want to fail, then you better show up about seven am at training ground seven. I also recommend not to eat breakfast, you'll throw up." With that, Kakashi used a technique to vanish with a plume of smoke. Naruto and the others had one day to plan and prepare for one more test, one that would ensure their true ascension into Shinobi, or be sent back in failure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Naruto: The Ecclesia Files. Now, this chapter might've been finished sooner, but Hurricane Matthew had other plans, and I don't have a proper computer to write with, so I'm stuck using a computer without a working battery and needs constant power. Fits the needs, but doesn't work when the power cuts off.**

 **Also, if you noticed Hinata being a bit out of character, then it's not because of the negative views of the pairing. As I stated before, it's the really bad, practically fanatical, fans that basically insult you for liking a different pairing that really puts a negative spin on the pairing. I don't have anything against shy girl or Yamato Nadeshiko types, but canonically, Hinata just doesn't really work. It is in my opinion though, as there are a few stories that make NaruHina work, such as He Will Be Mine by brown phantom.**

 **Now I'm going to say, that I do enjoy the likelihood of going the harem path, and that's just because there are so many cool girls in Naruto, so here's a little something to keep you in the know, somewhat:**

 **Confirmed:**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Likely:**

 **Ino Yamanaka  
Tsunade Senju  
**

 **Possibilities:**

 **TenTen  
Temari  
FemHaku  
Shizune  
Karui  
Samui  
Ayame  
Karin  
Sasame  
Isaribi  
Hinata**

 **The list is based on which girls I actually have a plan for, and a bit of personal preference. Otherwise, this chapter is definitely longer then the first two, so hope you all enjoy it, and would you kindly leave a review, preferably for this story. It's okay to tag a please update, but please give me your thoughts. Just don't leave any flames or Dracula will destroy them with his Demonic Meggido. I also apologize beforehand on having the Japanese styles but with an english name for the intended technique for a jutsu.**

 **Disclaimer: I am only doing this for fun, I'm not making a cent, so if there are any bloodsucking vampire lawyers out there, there's no good money or blood here. The site itself also suggests that no one owns the stuff here.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 3-**

Naruto rushed to meet up with his teammates that day, and that was because he had woken up early in order to ensure that he made it to the meeting place on time.

"Morning Sakura-chan, sorry if I'm a little late." He said as he found the three posts that were standing up, indicating that he was indeed in the right training ground. Sakura looked up from her reading and waved at him.

"Morning Naruto, and you're right on time." Sakura had to wake up and get her studying done on the way, and even then it was still pretty early as she waited for Kakashi. Sasuke did acknowledge Naruto with a nod, but otherwise just kept to himself. It felt really awkward with Sasuke not really wanting to interact with them.

"So, what are you reading?" Naruto asked, curious because he'd seen plenty on magic books at home. Something that came from the world his grandmother came from and was shared with a few others.

"I'm currently reading up on curses, and curse amplification. This is some really advanced magic theory, and I can hardly keep my eyes away!" Sakura was absorbed in the magic research, and who knows, maybe she would be well known for her knowledge and mastery of magic one day.

 **~Two Hours Later~**

Naruto was getting bored and frustrated, and he wasn't the only one. It was getting close to ten on the dot, and he wasn't here yet! It was even more annoying when he was the one that told them to come at eight!

' _What's taking him so long?'_ Naruto thought as Sakura was also showing that she was getting impatient, and she brought something along to do. She truly did enjoy reading stories and knowledge books, but they had something planned! Even Sasuke was ready to agree with them. Well, Naruto couldn't tell because the guy never made any friends, or seem to want any, but there were small signs that were there showing the Uchiha's annoyance at their tardy sensei.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he finally showed up. He didn't look worse for wear, suggesting that he would either have a lame excuse, or just didn't care about his job or training the next generation.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time, letting loose their frustrations on the jounin.

"Well, I'm here now." Kakashi was planning on something when he said it, but not a single one there knew what he was planning. Neither did he know what to expect from his new team.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha and the one bearing titles as The Professor and Kami no Shinobi for his knowledge, was working on some paperwork. He had been the one to assign the new gennin, and felt it was appropriate to defy tradition for team seven, as both contenders for Rookie of the Year and the top kunoichi were on the same team.

"Good morning Lord Hokage." Shanoa's voice came as she stepped into the office and took a seat, even bringing a bottle of tea with her to enjoy.

"Good morning Lady Uzumaki. I trust you are doing well this fine day." It wasn't uncommon to entertain guests from time to time, and this was especially true for important dignitaries and clan heads. Shanoa counted as a clan head for being the last noted member of the Uzumaki, but would eventually step down to let Naruto handle the matters.

"Yes it is a lovely morning. Although, I presume that Naruto is not enjoying the day in the same way we are, judging from how early he left. Not even stopping for a bit of breakfast." Shanoa said, as she kept a gaze on Hiruzen, as he probably had more information.

"Yes, you are likely right. His team is facing the evaluation of their jounin sensei before they are officially filed as a team. Although, Naruto has been given a somewhat difficult jounin." Shanoa made a questioning gesture with her eyes when Hiruzen said that Naruto had a 'difficult jounin' as his instructor.

"Is he any good?" Hiruzen was wondering what Shanoa meant, but he could understand what she implied if he was a recent promotion or had disciplinary problems.

"The jounin assigned to be Team Seven's instructor is Kakashi Hatake, and I'm sure you know he is quite the skilled ninja. He has a large number of missions completed, including S-ranked missions."

"I'm not doubting Kakashi's ability Hiruzen, I remember when he was a genin. Perhaps I should ask if he would be a good teacher?" Shanoa didn't doubt Hiruzen's praise, but the ability to teach is different then the ability to fight. This reminded her that although Barlowe was corrupted by Dracula, he was still at one time a good teacher.

"Hmm, I suppose that remains to be seen. He has exceptionally high standards, and every team that has ever had him were dismissed for not meeting his expectations." Hiruzen admitted, and that was a potential problem if he had no prior teaching experience. Although, all she could do was wait and see what would happen.

* * *

Naruto was edgy after Kakashi explained the test, and he wasn't the only one. The test was to simply collect a bell to pass, but the problem was there were two bells, meaning one would be sent back to the Academy to try for being a ninja again. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke didn't want to go back, and that meant that they would all be going for a bell.

' _I have to get a bell, Sakura and I will get a bell dattebayo!'_ Naruto thought as he had already discussed an idea he had with Sakura, and had gained two more Glyphs that he could get, **Secare** and **Cultar**. The sword and knife Glyphs. He wished had more, even **Torpor** would come in handy, but he could work with what he got.

' _Okay Naruto, I'm putting my faith in you for getting the bells. Not sure about Sasuke though.'_ Sakura thought as she knew the plan, and while she was apprehensive of the plan, she could see it had some solid points.

' _I just need to get a bell, I don't care if the dobe or witch get the bells.'_ Sasuke thought, as he heard about Sakura being some sort of witch, and while he didn't have any real ideas about Naruto's strength, beyond the above average taijutsu, but the idea of a witch on his side did have some merit.

Kakashi waited for the three of them to attack, or at least any one of them. The test was until the timer on the clock ran out, and that would mean it was closer to noon when the bell would ring and end the test.

' _So, who will come first?'_ Kakashi asked himself, waiting to see if they had a plan or will strike first. He told them to come at him with the intention to kill, even if he knew that their skills wouldn't be strong enough to actually kill or injure him. He would match with a general level and see what they were made of. Soon enough, Naruto came first with Sasuke and Sakura in the trees. He wasn't that surprised at Naruto, as he was the type to meet a challenge head on.

"Normally a ninja would hide and wait for the opponent to drop their guard." Kakashi stated simply, the common factor that ninja did was to spy and wait for the opponent to drop their guard before going first.

"We don't have all day to wait, and sometimes you can't wait for the enemy to attack." Naruto countered as he was ready to fight, and sometimes only battling will reveal the enemy's true state of being. Kakashi noted it, but went for his pouch. Naruto tensed, expecting a weapon to be drawn, but instead…

"Why are you bringing a smut book out?" Naruto was confused at the fact that Kakashi decided to start reading, and it was an erotic book called Icha Icha. One may ask how would Naruto know what that particular book was, and the contents of such a book? Well, that's a story for another day.

"Because I want to know what happens next." Kakashi's answer was simple and to the point. The answer was more annoying then anything else, and further proof that he was underestimating them. Naruto decided to start off simple, not showing anything new he learned. He threw a punch, and Kakashi dodged. He turned the punch into a roundhouse to help close the gap, but Kakashi dodged that as well. "You know, you probably should do something else."

"Maybe I have something planned." Naruto smirked as Kakashi was in front of him, and that's when he decided to surprise the masked jounin with the use of **Confodere** , thrusting the now formed rapier from his hands in front of him. Kakashi decided to go for a kunai and deflected the thrust. The two traded a few blows before Naruto formed a second rapier to go for a second strike.

' _That was a little too close.'_ Kakashi thought as the second rapier surprised him, and Naruto held the two in a duel-wielding stance.

" **Raging Fire**!" Came Sakura's voice as a jet of fire spurt forth from a magic seal that was aimed at Kakashi. It was only just in time that Kakashi managed to dodge the jet of fire.

"Well, I guess magic and jutsu really are similar, right Sakura?" Kakashi made note of the pinkette that had entered the area with a book in her hand, her weapon of choice.

"The two of us are getting those bells Kakashi!" Naruto stated as he threw a throwing knife, made from the **Cultar** glyph, and Sakura started chanting once more. Her aria was once again for the spell she had used, **Raging Fire**. Only she intended to provide enough of a distraction for Naruto to cut the bells off and grab them.

Naruto saw the glyph of **Ignis** forming in his mind's eye as Sakura chanting, and he concentrated on that glyph. Sakura could feel her magic being pulled away towards Naruto.

' _What is he doing!? Wait, he can use glyphs now!'_ She thought as he spell finished being drained, and Naruto had a new glyph. That was when Kakashi decided to rush at Sakura to disarm and incapacitate her, but Naruto managed to beat Kakashi to her and focused on him.

" **Ignis**!" Came Naruto's call as he cast the glyph union, sending two rotating streams of fire that burned the area in front of the two. When the streams died off, Kakashi and the bells were nowhere to be found.

"Wait, where did Kakashi-sensei go?" Naruto asked as he looked around, and Sakura did too before jumping into the trees, hoping he didn't come up from beneath them.

"That was close. Next time a little heads up would be nice." Sakura was a bit annoyed, but that was because she didn't have the knowledge beforehand. Naruto was a bit sheepish that he forgot to include the fact that before the exam he had learned how to use Glyph magic from his grandmother, bearing them upon his own flesh.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot with some stuff that happened recently, graduating and all that. We still have to get those bells, so let's stick to the trees and look for Kakashi." Naruto stated, and the two speed off, looking for Kakashi, not knowing that was indeed beneath them, but they managed to escape through sheer luck before he head the two of them buried beneath the earth up to their necks.

"Well, it seems that they can work together, but there is one more to test. They also spoiled my fun in reading my book, and using genjutsu. Oh well, I'll find other ways to have a bit of fun." Kakashi said as he decided to look for Sasuke, as he was the only one to not face Kakashi just yet.

* * *

Sasuke had decided to observe Naruto's encounter with Kakashi as thoroughly as possible. He was planning to throw kunai to hopefully snag one of the bells and swoop in for the steal, but Sakura had beat him to it with that strange jutsu she had. Kakashi called it magic, but that was impossible. Magic was just a made up thing for little kids that were scared of the dark, monsters that drank blood or rose from the dead couldn't exist. But the power that Naruto and Sakura had shown intrigued him.

' _How did they get this power?'_ Was his thought as he moved from his position to better find Kakashi. While the two didn't touch the bells or get one, they still proved to be more powerful then he was. How did they get this power, and how can he get it as well? He needed it to kill that certain man. He didn't have any answers now, but he wanted to get those answers.

"Well, I guess we should get started as well." Kakashi said, surprising Sasuke as he had landed on the ground. Sasuke managed to hold his surprise well as he looked at the jounin.

"I am strong, and I will prove it." Sasuke said as he knew that Naruto and Sakura had shown some sort of power that forced Kakashi underground, and he was going to prove he was strong. Sasuke started with some shuriken being thrown and rushed in behind the shuriken. Kakashi managed to dodge them and start a spar with Sasuke. Sasuke's punches were being blocked, but he had managed to touch a bell as he moved for a kick. Kakashi jumped back. This allowed Sasuke to start casting a jutsu.

" **Katon: Great Fireball!** " Sasuke finished casting, and Kakashi was surprised yet again at how powerful this team was. Two people with an relatively unknown art, magic, and one that had reserves that were on par with a chuunin.

' _This could be the greatest team in history, if they can pass the test that is.'_ Kakashi was certainly interested in how far they could go, but like before, he traveled underground using the **Doton: Hiding Mole** technique. It would easily allow him to travel, and Sasuke was looking, making sure Kakashi wouldn't strike from above or behind. Soon enough, Sasuke was buried up to his neck.

"Well, you certainly weren't as lucky as Naruto or Sakura. They got away in time." Kakashi stated as he left the young man to reflect on his near pass. He still had time to kill and watch before the end. It had already taken quite a bit of time, and he didn't have to face them now, just let the clock run out.

Naruto and Sakura were moving to make sure Kakashi didn't catch them, as they needed to figure out a better strategy. They managed to show they were powerful for their age with their combined powers, but it didn't help to get the bells. They needed something that was a bit more subtle then overwhelming firepower, even if it was literal. They then noticed something.

"What happened to you Sasuke?" Naruto asked seeing that Sasuke was just a head above being buried alive. Sakura was curious as well, as she didn't know that much about what happened.

"Just get me out." Sasuke said, embarrassed that he was seen in such a state of weakness, it wasn't an Uchiha trait to be seen as weak.

"Maybe you should say please. It might help you out more." Sakura said with a bit of a giggle. It wasn't everyday you see the person that the village hailed as the best of the best in such an embarrassing position. Sasuke made a light glare, but figure he needed them to help him get out so he can try for the bells again.

"Please get me out." Sasuke said, and the other two looked at each other before shrugging. It wasn't the nicest request, but it was an improvement at least. The two started digging to help Sasuke get out as quickly as possible.

"I'm not weak." Sasuke said as the two were getting close to pulling him out. That confused the two on what he started on.

"No one said you were weak." Naruto said as they finally finished digging Sasuke up from the hole, and all three were fairly tired from the activities.

"Yeah, but we might need to work together." Sakura suggested. They needed a plan or something to one up Kakashi, since he was more skilled.

"Yeah, but casting a Glyph Union is pretty draining. Sorry for draining your spell to get the **Ignis** glyph Sakura-chan." Sakura waved off Naruto's apology. The only thing she was upset about was that he didn't mention it before hand.

"I managed to touch a bell, but maybe next time I can…" Sasuke tried to go it alone, but the bell rang before he can finish, indicating that the testing time was over. The three were disappointed that they didn't get a bell.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the three as they sat down, and Sasuke was tied to the post, struggling to get out and completely unhappy at the fact that he was singled for some reason, possibly because he actually touched the bells while the others did not.

"Well, it seems that two of you will be going back to the academy." Kakashi started getting Sasuke to smirk a bit, seeing that maybe being tied up wasn't as bad as he initially thought. If he was being recognized for his talent, until Kakashi added, "The last is going to be recommended to be dropped from the shinobi program."

"Nani!?" Sasuke couldn't believe it as his eyes widened at Kakashi's statement. He was being dropped for the other two. The Uchiha clan were one of the two founding clans of Konoha, so why?

"Is it because we didn't get the bells?" Sakura asked as Kakashi shook his head at the statement. Then came the next part.

"The truth is, who gets the bells weren't the objective, but whether you can get them as a team. Sakura, Naruto," Sakura shook herself at attention, and Naruto gave Kakashi their fullest attention as he continued, "You two seemed to have a good sense of teamwork, and worked well together. Yet, you both still seem to have some communication issues to not have a full plan. I do commend you for helping Sasuke though. As for you, Sasuke, you completely ignored your teammates and went for the bells alone. All three of you are skilled in what you can do, but the bells were meant to divide, as many others that have taken this test have done: fight selfishly over who succeeds and who fails. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. It is also why you were placed in a three man team, or did you not wonder why?"

That was something that they didn't think about, the fact that they were placed on a three-man team instead of being trained individually. They hadn't really thought about it until now, and it wasn't like the academy gave them the thought that it was a needed ability. Kakashi then went over to a stone monument of sorts. "This monument holds the names of many heroes."

"Really? Would my name be on that stone one day?" Naruto asked, as he desired to be a hero, like his grandmother, his mother, and father. He could understand what they did, but it still hurt that his parents weren't there, but he was determined to follow in their footsteps as great heroes.

"I'd rather your name not be on this stone. It is a monument of fallen shinobi, those that were killed in action to protect this village." The three gulped as the weight of what Kakashi's words had hit. It was a monument of fallen warriors, those who never returned home and no grave to call their own. "While I could just fail you three right here and now, I am willing to give you another chance. Just one more, but you'll need to eat."

The stomachs started rumbling, as they hadn't really eaten breakfast, in accordance to Kakashi's suggestion, and now they were feeling the pains of hunger from using so much energy. Kakashi eye-smiled beneath his mask as he gave the two untied individuals bento boxes, but gave one last command before leaving. "Don't feed Sasuke."

Naruto and Sakura started eating for a bit before Naruto looked around, after Kakashi had used a jutsu to vanish in front of them. Naruto was making sure the coast was clear before offering Sasuke some food.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he thought he was being shown pity, a new low for the Uchiha clan. Naruto just shook his head a bit before trying to get him to eat.

"Look, we need to work together, and that means all three of us need to have some food. It's not pity if you're just helping someone out."

"Naruto's right," Sakura spoke as she decided she also wanted to help. "Chances are Kakashi-sensei will make the test even harder, not only forcing us to work together, but also taking into account what we know now. We can take this time to eat so we can actually work, and strategize for what we do know and improvise for what we don't."

"I have my pride." Sasuke said, but he seemed more embarrassed then spiteful. It wasn't the Uchiha way to accept acts of kindness, if you wanted something you would earn it with your own power or did without.

"Look, we can't beat Kakashi on our own, and we all need our strength. So just shut up, eat up, and then help us think of a plan 'ttebayo!" Sasuke just decided to relent to Naruto's words. Pride wasn't going to help him in this situation. He decided it was okay to accept a little bit of kindness, since they did help him out of being buried up to his neck in dirt. As soon as Sasuke took a bite, someone spoke.

"Now, what did I say about not feeding Sasuke?" Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha book as he suddenly showed up with no real fanfarei, or indication that he was angry. It shocked the three that he had snuck up on them without their noticing.

"Sasuke's our teammate, and even if he can be a bit of a jerk, we should help him out. Cause that's what teammates do." Naruto was the first to speak, and even though Sasuke didn't like being called a jerk, he didn't really deny that Naruto might actually be right, after all Kakashi himself said that teammates need to stick together.

"Yeah, Naruto's my best guy friend since we were young, and Sasuke should at least be given a chance to be friends, even if he is kind of a jerk." Sakura's words got Sasuke to twitch an eye in annoyance, was he really that much of a jerk?

"Well then." Kakashi started, looking at three before he continued, "I have no choice." The three were looking at Kakashi, tension rising between them. "But to." Now they were getting nervous before he finished. "Pass you."

All that tension suddenly went out the metaphoric door as all three felt shocked, but relieved. It also left them a bit confused as to why they would pass when others had failed?

"Why? We did technically break the rules." Sakura pointed out first, she wasn't the only one curious as to what Kakashi meant before he eye-smiled once again.

"I said it before, but everyone else would follow the rules or fight for the bell, who would pass and who fails. They never understand that teamwork was needed to make even difficult challenges more simple and easy. As long as you have friends, you can always find life and being a shinobi a bit easier then you would on your own. Also remember that while people who disobey the rules are trash, the one who abandons their friends and comrades are worse then that." Now they started seeing their sensei in a bit of a new light. Naruto was reminded of his grandmother's stories about the help she received from the villagers of Wygol when she helped them, giving her additional skills and making her mission much easier. Sakura was reminded of how rough her childhood was before Naruto, Ino, and other friends that actually appreciate her for her. Sasuke didn't really have anything that was positive, other then _that_ person before the massacre.

"Well, we'll meet here again to begin your training tomorrow. I have to check in and give the report, see ya." Kakashi disappeared leaving the three alone.

"How about we go get something to eat to celebrate? I'm starving."

"Agreed. What about you?" Sakura agreed with Naruto before asking Sasuke. He was in thought for a little bit, but he also figured he could learn this power they had, it might help him with his own quest.

"Fine, just get me off the post." Sasuke started, but then decided to add one more thing, "Please." Naruto and Sakura laughed a bit before they cut Sasuke down from the post. The three left to get some food.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage was looking over the reports as the various jounin were standing, waiting to give the final say.

"Maa, am I late?" Kakashi said, as he stepped into the room. He had put away his Icha Icha book as he looked at the other jounin instructors.

"Yeah, you got lost on the road of life again?" One of the jounin said, wearing a symbol for the Hi no Kuni fireguard near the waist with a scraggy beard and a cigarette in his mouth.

"You know how it is Asuma, but I wonder how your new students did?" Kakashi asked as the Hokage decided to call the meeting to order.

"Now, as you know, we have another group of gennin that have graduated, and it is on your shoulders to guide and nurture these new shinobi to be the best of the best that they can be. Now, come and speak if your squad has proven themselves worthy of furthering their training." The Sandiamer spoke as one by one, squads 1-6 had reported that they had failed their students. It was Kakashi's turn as he stepped forward.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, assigned jounin of squad seven, consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, pass this team to continue their training as true genin. I guess I hit the jackpot this time." Mouths were dropped at Kakashi's words, the guy whose test was said to be so impossible that there was even a rumor that someone committed suicide because of how difficult it was, just passed a team.

"As surprising as this is, shall we continue?" Hiruzen asked as a young woman with flowing black hair, luscious body, red eyes, and a dress that looked like it was made of bandages that fit her frame nicely stepped forward.

"I, Yuuhi Kurenai, assigned jounin of squad eight, consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, pass this team to continue their training as true genin." Kurenai stepped back as the final member of the group stepped forward, as team nine was still in circulation from the previous year.

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, assigned jounin of squad ten, consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino, pass this team to continue their training as true gennin."

"Very well, then this meeting is adjourned, and I wish you luck with your new students." Hiruzen ended, and new that something big was on the horizon, but whether this was a good or ill omen, only time would tell.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and I also apologize if the fight scene wasn't that great. I'm still fairly inexperienced with fight scenes. So, once again, please leave a review, and don't flame or Dracula will cast Demonic Meggido on you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's chapter four and the start of the Wave Arc, which most of us know by heart. Although it's a start, I hope to continue doing justice, and I still haven't fully thought of the harem, so suggestions are recommended. Although, for those that are wondering what other Castlevania references I'll use, it'll show up in the story. On a side note, should I start naming the chapters like Castlevania stages or in a similar manner?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania or Naruto. If I owned Castlevania, I might be rich, and if I owned Naruto, then Hinata would not be Naruto's wife because of Nana Mizuki and Naruto would have been less of a bad parent.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 4~**

It was another day in Konoha as Genin were going about their missions, and that included three particular Genin as they were looking for something.

"Glyph here, I have yet to locate the target." Naruto said as he looked around for the elusive target that his team was to capture. A dangerous monster that was wondering the streets of Konoha.

"This is Jutsu, and I have yet to locate the target." Sasuke said as he kept his eyes peeled for the same monster. It was truly a hunt and he was eager to prove himself by capturing the target, but part of him wondered if he could deal with such a horrifying beast that supposedly cheated death so many times.

"Scarecrow here, and I'm still searching." Kakashi spoke into his comm device as he scouted around for the monster, but was more focused on a single thing, "How come I have the lame code name? I'm not that much of a scarecrow am I?"

"Aria here." Sakura spoke as she was also scouting for the monster, "The reason is you were late when we decided to make codenames and didn't give an input. I have yet to, wait." Sakura noticed something as she was speaking and spotted the monster in question. "I found the target. Permission to capture?"

"Does it have the ribbon?" Kakashi asked as they had to make sure it was the right monster that they were pursuing.

"Affirmative. It's on the correct ear as well." Sakura said, and she was nervous about actually pursuing it, as it was a legendary beast and on her own may not have the time to fire off one of her spells.

"Permission to capture granted." Kakashi said, but Naruto then cut on the comms.

"Sakura, can use that spell and lure it to me? I've got an idea on how to catch it." Sakura got the idea of what Naruto was planning.

"Sure thing. I'll be silent for a while." Sakura said before anyone can interrupt as there was some chanting and then silence.

* * *

The beast was taking a nap in the sun as it celebrated its freedom from that giant. Something that it had always desired, but then something caught it's nose. A female scent as the ribboned beast noticed something. A female cat, a pretty one at that. She was walking around without a care in the world, and was unique. Soft pink fur and green eyes as she started to lightly play around, and looked him in the eye. It was an invitation to him, and it would be rude to ignore a lady's invitation. The beast approached trying to seduce the young thing, but never noticed until it was too late that it was a trap, as suddenly the beast was trapped in what seemed to be amber colored ice, and the female suddenly turned into a female of the giant's species. Tora was captured.

* * *

"Ooh, my sweet precious wittle Tora-chan. Mommy's so happy you're back." Madame Shijimi said as she crushed Tora the cat in a suffocating hug as all three started thinking of the inhumane treatment, or would have if they hadn't heard about it from the others. Good thing Naruto recently gained a useful capturing Glyph called **Torpor** , which freezes the captured target in a suspended animation. Shijimi left as Hiruzen looked over the various missions.

"Well, it seems as if you managed to catch Tora far more easily then the others." The Sandaime said as he wondered what mission they would have next.

"Well, it was good that Naruto had a Glyph that could freeze the target. It can be useful when trying to bring in enemy shinobi alive for interrogation." Kakashi admitted as Sasuke just got more curious about magic in general.

"Well, as the missions available stand there is walking the dogs of the Inuzuka kennel." Naruto gulped as he remembered getting the short end of the stick with that and was led by a large dog into a minefield. "Babysitting counsel member Shikinami's child." This time Sakura felt annoyed as the two year old decided to be the biggest brat you can think of for Sakura, but seemed to be an angel for Naruto and Sasuke. "Waitering at the beef bowl shop." Sasuke had a glare as he remembered the ridiculous amount of orders and the need to smile, which didn't succeed.

"No! No more chores old man!" Naruto said, and that was when Sakura smacked his head once with a book.

"Naruto, please show some more respect to Lord Hokage." Sakura said as she faced the Hokage. "I understand Naruto-kun's sentiment though. We have been doing nothing but chores that any civilian can do. It doesn't give me a chance to test my magical skills if I can't really apply them."

"Lord Hokage, I believe we are ready for a higher ranking mission." Sasuke said as he seemed to start opening up a bit. Sakura wasn't trying to get his attention for some stupid reason like he was the last Uchiha and Naruto tried to be friendly, but was willing to respect his space and desire to be alone. It was sort of refreshing in a manner for him.

"I understand that you want a higher ranking mission, but you are still newly minted genin." Iruka said as he started going into lecture mode as the current assistant to the Hokage. "As I'm sure you know missions are based on the difficulty of the mission itself and the dangers it entails. D-Ranked missions are given to newly minted genin as a means of getting better used to the team and to build teamwork. So please be patient and soon enough you may be awarded with a C-Rank mission."

Iruka finished his lecture, only to twitch his eyebrow as he was ignored by the three who seemed to be more interested in talking about random things, right now it was Naruto talking about the difference in cup ramen and ramen eaten at Ichiraku's stand. Iruka almost popped a vein as he then added, "are you three listening to me?"

"Look Iruka-sensei, we aren't little kids anymore. We're ninja, warriors of the village, and we can handle something more then walking dogs and catching that demon cat." Naruto said, and Hiruzen was curious if Naruto was being honest. The blonde wasn't the type to just lie, but there was a difference between lying and doing more then what you are capable of.

"Kakashi, do you believe your team is ready for a C-Rank mission?" Hiruzen asked, stunning Iruka and Kakashi just thinking about it for a bit.

"Hmm, I suppose it wouldn't hurt too much to get their feet wet. We can't keep them safe forever." Kakashi did have a point that they couldn't stay as genin or ninja without doing something a bit more dangerous until they proved themselves. Hiruzen admitted that Kakashi did have a point, and agreed.

"Very well, send in Tazuna." With that order an older gentleman stepped, and he looked like he was the type to drink. He took one look at the three young ninja and was not impressed.

"This is the team of ninja that are supposed to guard me? A girly-girl, a guy with a duck's ass for a head, and a blonde idiot? I paid for Ninja not brats." All three already had a glare set for Tazuna, and all three agreed he was a jerk. Naruto really wanted to lay into him, but decided to try his grandmother's cold demeanor approach.

"Sir, I can assure that my associates and I are capable of defending you. My grandmother has trained me in the arts of war and clan secrets that I will not sure. My associates include the top ranking ninja, with myself being ranked the second, and the top Kunoichi who is also a skilled magician." Naruto said with the cold professionalism that his grandmother had when her own emotions were sacrificed to **Dominus**.

"And if they aren't as prepared as I believe they are, then I am jounin. So are you quite protected Tazuna-san." Kakashi said as the man just took a swig and introduced himself.

"Ah well, I'm Tazuna the super construction man, and your job is to protect me on the way home and a certain project there." The team were given the time to leave, and they left for home to prepare.

* * *

The next day, which was already unusual as Kakashi was on time for once, was a bright and sunny day as Team 7 had met with the client at the village gates. Naruto was about to step out of the gates as he looked up, "This is the first time I'll have ever left the village."

"Same here." Sakura added as she was also a bit nervous at the fact that she too would leave the village for the first time. "I just hope we can return to the village." Sasuke said nothing on his part as it was also his first time, but voicing it felt unneeded. He had other things to think about then the first step outside of Konoha directly.

"Great, brats so green that they hadn't left home." Tazuna was already starting to not be a liked client, as he had yet to say anything that wasn't him bragging about his skills in construction or a complaint about the team assigned. However the moment had passed, and Naruto and Sakura made one final check on their gear, including some medicinal potions made from Alchemy and knowledge of herbs, which was provided from Ino due to her family having a botany store.

As the team had left, it was in relative silence as they kept the lookout for possible threats, most likely of which was bandits, when, in an oddly surprisingly manner, Sasuke was the one that spoke up. "Sensei, do you know anything about magic? It doesn't seem that much different from ninjutsu from what I have seen."

Tazuna rolled his eyes at the claim as magic was just a source of fiction, something to scare the kids into behaving or to sell dreams. Kakashi, knowing first hand about magic from Sakura and Naruto's demonstration, knew differently, but he did answer, "I don't have any personal knowledge, so why not ask Naruto or would Sakura like to explain as I am curious as well."

Naruto and Sakura shared a look for a bit, but it was Sakura that beamed as she was the better scholar of the two. That was when she started her explanation of magic, "As you know, when using Ninjutsu, it combines spiritual energy generated from a chemical aura that flows through a spiritual blood vessel in the body."

"I know that, when you combine it with physical energy it creates chakra, but what is the difference?" Sasuke interrupted a bit, but it didn't bother Sakura that much as anyone that was hearing about it for the first time would be sure to ask something like that.

"I was getting to that. While chakra is made of combining physical and spiritual energy, there is more then one kind of energy. Magicians first have to learn to subconsciously draw in a different kind of energy, Nature energy. Nature energy is the energy found in nature itself from the raw elements combining and competing with each other to make the world itself. To use magic we must draw in Nature energy and combine it with Spiritual energy and release it as a spell through a gesture, symbol, or word." Sakura finished her explanation, and that was when Kakashi noticed something about Sakura's lecture, and it was the fact that magic used natural energy.

"From the sound of it, magic has similarities to Senjutsu., but how does it not destroy anyone?" Kakashi asked as Sakura already had the answer to the question ready.

"The reason is that our bodies can only handle two energies at the same time. Sage techniques are more problematic because they require a perfect harmony of three energies at one time: physical, spiritual, and natural. Magicians and ninja who use magic are trained to use two of the energies at any given time, though we house all three." Sasuke did understand a bit of Sakura's lecture and that it would make sense on why the magic would have natural effects, but that was when Naruto felt something was off.

The thing that set him off was an innocent looking puddle. Normally a puddle would not have set anyone off, and to Tazuna it didn't. Kakashi was subtle, but was aware that the puddle wasn't normal. It was when they got close that the puddle turned into two men, each armed with a gauntlet and a chain that connected the two.

"One down." Said one of the two ninja as Naruto used his **Secare** Glyph to summon a pair of single handed long swords, thicker and more designed for slashing then the thrusts of the rapier Glyph of **Confodore**. Sasuke was also ready preparing a jutsu as Sakura opened her book, the Tome of Arms Vol 1, and from the pages summoned a long sword as well and moved in front of Tazuna as Naruto managed to use the swords to prevent one of the ninja from harming the client, and Sasuke had finished his **Katon: Great Fireball** jutsu causing the man to jump closer to try and strike Naruto from behind.

" **Ice Fang**!" Sakura called out as she managed to finish her aria and unleashed a chain of magic seals that thrust large icicles to impale the two ninja, getting the attacker to back off and unlock the chain so Sasuke could engage. Naruto was holding his own as he mixed a bit of fencing with the two swords to parry the claw and go for a slashing blow. Before Naruto or his opponent could make any significant strike, Kakashi appeared, but not just one, two appeared to knock the enemy out.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said as she noticed the masked jounin knocking the enemy out, and she was happy as she wasn't sure what else she could do at the time to really help.

"Yes, and I'm glad to see that you three can handle yourselves." Kakashi said as he looked at the two individuals and noted who they were. "It seems we ran into Meizuki and Gozuki rogue ninja of Kiri, but I doubt they were here for any of us, unless you have something to say about it Tazuna."

"W-what!?" Tazuna was shocked that he would be accused of bringing rogue or missing ninja to them. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"What do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked as he wasn't sure what Kakashi was going on about. He saw, just as the others, the logs with fake blood on them, but for what purpose did Kakashi fall for the trap?

"I wanted to see who the target of this attack was. I ruled Sakura out as her lineage is of a minor ninja family that is more civilian then ninja, and that is counting that she is one of the few individuals in Konoha that can use magic. With this in mind, I counted three possible targets. One is Naruto, if certain rumors were to find their way outside, and because his clan has a large amount of knowledge in the Ecclesia Library. The other was Sasuke as he is the last Uchiha and possesses a bloodline limit that would warrant capture, but their movements suggest that they were after the third target, which was our client Tazuna. That is suspicious that ninja are targeting you, considering you needed protection from bandits and not chuunin."

"S-so? Maybe they were wanting to kill and rob us? We live in dangerous times that we need shinobi to protect ordinary people like me." Tazuna attempted to argue, but Kakashi wasn't so sure about the argument. The jounin made it clear as to why he didn't buy the argument.

"While you do have a point, it is a doubtful one. After all, rogue ninja like these two tend to live as mercenaries for hire. With that in mind, they didn't act like they were just out to rob us, otherwise they would have let us pass right by them without an attempt at an attack." Kakashi was right and Team 7 was considering it. It was more likely that they would have just attacked indiscriminately and take what they could get, but instead they purposely attempted to speed past Naruto and Sasuke and attack Tazuna.

"Kakashi-sensei does have a point." Sasuke said as he didn't like being played for a potential fool. Naruto and Sakura were in the same boat of agreement as Naruto added, "So Tazuna, should you tell us the truth, or do we need to interrogate you? I'm sure Sakura-chan has a spell that could force the truth out of you, or a curse."

"I'm sure I can think of something. I have heard of a potion called Veritaserum that forces a compulsion upon the drinker to speak the truth." Sakura said with a scary looking grin as she then added to her statement, "I'm sure there's a spell among my books that could have the same effect."

That was getting Tazuna nervous, and chances are if they didn't get the information from him, then they would get it from the prisoners that they just caught. It was a tough choice, but he might as well come clean. "Alright, I admit it. They were most likely after me. You see, the reason is because Wave is currently being lorded over by a man by the name of Gatou."

"Gatou?" Naruto asked, as he didn't know who the man was, and it was clear that Sakura had an idea of what he was talking about.

"The shipping merchant?" Sakura asked as the nod from Tazuna confirmed it, but the older man still decided to explain further.

"Yes, he is a shipping merchant, but that is only a front for his real business. He's a black market tycoon that is known for slave trading, human trafficking, and other illegal goods. He's also known for imposing high prices on my country, and even the Daimyo has become poor." That made sense, but there were some thoughts that didn't quite fill up.

"Why didn't you just use other more reputable shipping firms?" Sakura asked as she was curious as to why stay and use Gatou's instead of using someone else? It was a good question, but the answer was not one she would have liked.

"Because we have no choice. Gatou's ruthless and has harassed other shipping businesses into selling their branches to him. Not just the company branches, but the customers into using his businesses only. So we only have one choice, and as an island nation imports are the only way to get most of the things we want or need." Tazuna explained and it made further sense as to why the people of Wave Country were in the situation they were in: they were forced to. "That's why I need to get home and finish the bridge. A direct land connection could allow us to leave and bring in new products on our own and bypass Gatou's prices, which could be described as his taxes."

"Also, what about Gatou taking control of the bridge?" Sasuke asked bringing up a good point.

"Well, we have thought about that and considered smuggling certain things in. If we can start growing our economy again, we can start to make our own businesses or get out of Gatou's thumb." Tazuna explained and he knew it wasn't perfect, but there are ways around Gatou that the business tyrant didn't think or know about.

"I will admit you had thought about it, and the story is sad, there is one thing that is still present. That is the fact that you lied." Kakashi said as he looked Tazuna in the eye and made it clear that misinformation would not be tolerated. "That is a terrible thing as bad information is worse then no information, and that would get these kids killed. I have enough experience in missions that I could better adapt and cope with the situation, but these three are fresh academy students. That means we have the right to abort this mission."

It seemed heartless, but Kakashi had a point that lying on missions to get cheaper pay put everyone at risk, not just the ninja but the clients as well, and if the client escaped based on the deaths of the ninja, then the trust would be destroyed and more demands would be made or the client would be blacklisted from ever using that village's services. Ninja villages were a miniature army and the strength required ninja to be capable, even in times of relative.

"I understand. I did lie about it and all, and you should go back, leaving me to die." Tazuna said as he seemed to give up, seemed was the word as he was now playing on the emotions. "I mean my country will continue to slowly wither and die, not your fault when I am dead and can't finish the bridge, my daughter will cry before being sold off as a slave to who knows where and my grandson will curse Konoha until his death, which may be sooner then later because of how bad it is, but I understand."

 _'Is this guy for real?'_ Kakashi thought as Tazuna really laid it on them, and basically placed blame for his death on them for abandoning. Kakashi was about to tell Tazuna off when Naruto decided to intervene.

"Kakashi-sensei, if I may, how about we request backup and continue the mission?" Naruto suggested and it seemed like something Kakashi considered.

"Oh, and why is that?" He asked wanting to hear the reasoning as well, and Naruto had one in his head.

"If we abandon the mission outright, it may cause other clients to lose faith in our village, and if we sent backup it would cost more; yet it would also give us more manpower to handle future challenges."

"I don't think we need another team." Sasuke said as he wanted to continue on, if only to see how far he can go and become stronger from the mission itself. "We should go on. We're strong enough."

"I'm not doubting our strength Sasuke. I am considering that the next foe is stronger, and adding some extra manpower allows us more opportunities to attack." Naruto reasoned back and then looked at Sakura. "What do you think Sakura-chan?"

"Um, I don't think we should continue as we are." Sakura said seeing Tazuna looked defeated at the pinkette's words. "Which is why we should probably get backup before moving on."

"I don't have the money to pay for another team!" Tazuna said as Naruto already had a reply ready for the construction man.

"Then I'm sure the Hokage will come up with a plan to let you pay the rest of the money over time without draining what you need to survive. Unless you want us to just leave you here?" Naruto was not really planning on leaving the man and mission incomplete. It was a bad thing to let your first mission be a failure because of a lie, and it would look better if they completed a mission.

"Hmm, very well. I'll send word for backup and explain the situation." Kakashi said as he pulled out a map and pointed to a town. "We'll rest here for backup and use the bounty to pay for the expenses."

* * *

Hiruzen was looking over reports and finishing up some paperwork, and oh how he hated it. The only thing he had yet to figure out was how the Yondaime was able to get all the paperwork done and still have time to have a social life with Kushina. It was soon after when one of Kakashi's summon dogs had come up with a scroll.

"Sorry to bother you Hokage, but I got a message from Kakashi." The summon dog, Pakkun, said as he left the scroll and poofed back to the summon realm he came from. Hiruzen took the scroll and read it and that was when Team 10 came walking in as Asuma was about to call out.

"Yo pops, Team 10 here for another mission." Asuma then noticed something was not quite right. "Something wrong?"

"I am afraid that I do have a difficult mission for you, as you have made yourselves available." Hiruzen said with the gravest of voices. "I just received word from Kakashi that the client whose mission he accepted was inaccurate and of a higher rating. He has requested backup and you are to be that backup if you choose to accept."

"We accept!" Ino said almost immediately as Chouji and Shikamaru weren't sure what just happened.

"Troublesome, you don't have the authority to take a mission. Asuma has that right." Shikamaru said as Asuma knew this wouldn't be an easy decision. Then he came to a decision.

* * *

"So, do you understand your mission Zabuza?" A sinister and upset man said as he looked at another individual, a large heavyset man with bandages on his face.

"Just kill the bridge builder, I can see that if your information is correct, then Meizuki and Gouzuki have failed and I have to do this myself." Zabuza Momochi said as he got up from the seat and headed to the door before saying one last thing, "You better have my pay ready."

"Of course, but you'll get it only after you kill Tazuna, I don't care how you do it just do it!" Gatou said as Zabuza exited his office. Gatou just kept his frown up as he then spoke to another individual. "And are you sure you could do the job faster?"

"Of course, after all I have powers from forces behind normal comprehension." Another man said with his face obscured by a hood. "After all, I can control the powers of death. I have already shown you proof of that."

Gatou remembered that this man had strange powers that turned a corpse into a disposable soldier under his command. "If you do, then I'll consider listening to what you have to say."

"Of course, after all." The man said with an almost sinister smile, "We both want to receive the blessings of the dark lord."


End file.
